The Girl with the Emerald Eyes
by Yurika the Wordsmith
Summary: Sinbad probably shouldn't have brought her with him, oh well too late now. Little freak probably shouldn't have gone with the man that gave her a name. Well the wizarding world is going to get a surprise. Imagine Harriet Potter as the Princess of Sindria. Fem!Harry Also A Challenge. See Profile For Rules
1. Chapter 1

**Hehe. I'm not dead? Anyways yes I shouldn't be posting a new story. Yes I'm doing it anyway. No I've made almost no headway on my others and yes I've started college and had just a bunch of family deal rain on my head. Yes this is short and yes that's normal. I have a curse, and inability to write long chapters. Though my college writing projects are beautifully long for some reason. (Seriously my first one was too long and I got a B) however this plot bunny would not leave me alone. Sooo Sinbad adopts a fem!harry. Just wonderful. As always I update from my phone and I'm not promising updates on this. College, job, church all come first. So enjoy, I don't own yadayada.**

 **~ Yurika**

The Girl with the Emerald Eyes

Sinbad never planned on marrying, never planned on a child, and he hadn't. Married that is, the child on the other hand was different. The little black haired girl who's shocking emerald eyes held pain that he hadn't even seen in Jafar, in fact her experiences had been what had prepared him for Jafar. She had been scrounging in the rubbish, mumbling to herself when he found her. He had just set out on his journey, still a child himself, and he had just humiliated the princess. Taking the girl with him probably wasn't the smartest thing, but those eyes had sliced into his heart.

The noise had alerted him first, so he followed his ears. There she was, digging in the rubbish of an alley.

"Little miss, what are you up to?"

She had jumped and hid so fast he had frozen in shock.

"Hey come out, I promise I won't tell. I even have some food." He pulled out a spare fruit and offered it, she appeared at his side, snatching it from his hands before vanishing again. He was so shocked at her disappearing act that it must have left a funny look on his face because she giggled and left her hiding spot.

"Hey what was that for?" She froze, she looked so scared in that one moment, that one piece of time was what sealed it. This little girl shouldn't have been so scared.

"Little miss, what's your name?" She unfroze, but that look of fright turned confused.

"Freaks don't have names." Her voice was so soft, so resigned. Those words, almost as if they were rehearsed.

"Nonsense. Who told you that?"

"Aunt Tunia."

"Well, your aunt was wrong. Everyone has a name. If you don't have one now, well we will have to give you one."

"But I'm freak, unnatural!" She was so scared, so confused and so alone. He was so kind to her, she wasn't understanding, why.

"Why, why are you kind?"

"Because you are not a freak and you are not unnatural. You're a child who has been told lies. Now a name. What do you like?"

"Flowers." They spent close to an hour naming off flowers before she finally liked one.

"Azalea." She had broken out of her shell for just a second, just a smidgen of time.

"Well now that you have a name, why not come with me?"

"Come with you?"

"Sure, I'm going to become king, every king needs a princess to dote on." She giggled again, he decided he liked the sound. That was how Sinbad got a kid.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N Sooo yeah. This is all I have written for this. Every bit of it. Also, this is a challenge, ADOPT IT, REWRITE IT, DO SOMETHING PLEASE. I love the idea, but I have no muse and also I'm a college kid training for the military. I have NO TIME. Juat please someone feed my bunny. No Own yadayada.**

"Cold." Azalea's soft voice chattered.

"Know what you mean princess." Both were frozen on their boat, both used to warmer climates.

"What's that?" Sinbad followed her gaze and stared at the dark shape swimming through the water. That's how they met Hina and Pipirika. Sinbad having roasted the rampaging unicorn, met Hina on the shore with his sister. Azalea still in the boat. His failed attempt at charming Pipirika had her giggling.

"Azalea, that's not fair."

"Silly Sin." The two year old continued to laugh. Sin rolled his eyes.

"Come out then little miss." The purple haired girl jumped out with a smile, hadn't that been a surprise. One day her hair was black as night, the next just as violet as his.

"Azalea meet Hina and Pipirika."

"Hello." Pipirika squealed before scooping her up in a hug. Which caused Azalea to freeze before disappearing, reappearing behind Sinbad's legs.

"Azalea has some bad memories with adults. I'm afraid she's rather like a cat in that respect."

"She just vanished."

"She does that."

"Sin, did I hurt the pretty blue hair lady?"

"No, princess, just shocked her a bit."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I should have asked first." Pipirika smiled softly.

"Why don't you two come to the village, eat and rest before getting on your way again?"

That night was peaceful at first. The dinner where Sinbad showed his power.

"Sin, the djinn is pretty."

"And how did you acquire her? Even with your matching hair, you do not look like siblings or father and daughter."

"Azalea, I found her in a port city."

"Sin gave me a name. Aunt Tunia said freaks don't have names, but Sin gave me a name." Her soft smile and dark eyes were all the answer they needed as to why Sinbad had taken the girl in.

There weren't many extra rooms so Sin and Azalea shared, especially since he had discovered the little girl suffered from nightmares. When Jafar found them he was slightly shocked, no reports had mention Sinbad with a child, he wasn't above killing the girl as well, but the boy would loath to do it. She was too young. He attacked anyway.

When Sinbad kicked him away, Jafar noticed how in that same move he had pushed the girl far away from him.

"Sin!"

"Stay back!" So his opponent had a weakness, and had seen where his thought were going, because Jafar saw his eyes harden and soon he was tied up.

The girl was there, probably so Sinbad could keep and eye on her and him. When he bragged about murdering his parents the slap had shocked him, but her words cut.

"Poor boy, thinking such things are ok. Some of us wish to even have memories of our parents. I just have my aunt and uncle before Sin. Did that happen to you? Were you raised like a freak? Doesn't matter, you tried to hurt Sin, I don't like it. You killed your parents, mine were murdered in front of me. That's my only memory of them, I was one. Mama was screaming at him to spare me, spare my daughter please not my daughter. I remember the light and his laugh, he couldn't kill me, I don't know why, then Aunt Tunia. Freaks don't have names, freaks don't get toys, freaks don't get parents. Why do you boast about destroying what many dream of?" She ran out the room with tears in her eyes.

"See what you did!" Pipirika ran after the crying girl while Jafar watched, suddenly his eyes were full of Sinbad, who was glaring.

"I should thank you, I haven't been able to get her to talk, however you made Azalea cry." Jafar's shock came to end as he attacked and escaped, the girl and her sharp eyes on his mind.

"Sin, going to the dungeon?"

"Yes, Hina went in."

"You be ok?" Her voice quivered and Sinbad's eyes softened, he turned and smiled at her.

"I promise. I have a princess to return to." She smiled softly and rushed to give him a hug.

"Be safe, come home Sin."

"I will Azalea."

When Sinbad walked into the village with Jafar and his fellow assassins no one spoke a word, Azalea walked up to the boy and stared into his eyes. She stood there staring for what felt like hours, but was only five mintues, Jafar frozen under her gaze.

"Sin likes to pick up strays. Join the club." Sinbad laughed before picking her up.

"You have been approved by the princess Jafar, there's no going back now."


End file.
